


Broken

by U_know_u_luv_me_99



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_know_u_luv_me_99/pseuds/U_know_u_luv_me_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt needs things, he's always known that he needed things that aren't normal, what he didn't know was how to get them. Maybe Foggy can help him learn to deal with his urges in a sensible manner.</p><p>(Chapter 6 edit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Matt spent a lot of time alone. Well, not really. He spent a lot of time away from Foggy, which was basically the same thing. Without Foggy, and more recently Karen, Matt wasn’t really Matt. Matt had always thought of himself as three parts: the lawyer, the soldier, and the slave. It used to be that Matt could only ever share the first side of himself with those close to him, but since Foggy found out about Daredevil, Matt had been able to share that side of himself as well. But still, there was a side of himself that remained hidden.

 

He had promised Foggy that he wouldn’t lie to him anymore, but Matt was ashamed. So, he remained hidden. He crept away at night, only on rare occasions though. He refused to let himself indulge when he should be out patrolling, but after a while, the urges became too much and he had to give in. He told Foggy he was on patrol and he ran off to a random bar or club.

 

He’d walk into a crowded area, filled with strong, angry, men. Men who were willing to do anything you asked them to if they got a good fuck out of it, men who didn’t care whether Matt lived or died.

 

Tonight was one of those nights. Matt had held out for too long, he was beginning to ache from the inside. He couldn’t focus on his work at the firm and he couldn’t stand putting on his mask at night.

 

He left work early, telling Foggy he had a headache, put on a tight shirt and went to one of his usual bars. He entered, sunglasses on and cane in hand, and walked towards the bar. He ordered an orange juice and sat quietly, back turned to the crowd, waiting. He came here often, he knew the regulars, but more importantly, they knew him. All he had to do was wait.

 

Soon enough, Matt could smell the interest. He knew that he had been seen. He heard the footsteps even through the pounding music. There were three of them, and Matt wondered where the others were.

 

“It’s been a while, boy,” one of them said, next to Matt’s ear. He leant in to talk over the background noise, but to Matt it was like a scream, echoing through his head. He felt hands pulling and pushing at him, and he let himself be moved. He could feel himself being taken to another room. He could tell it was a bathroom from the shift in temperature and the echoing sound, not to mention the smell. He knelt down on the cold floor.

 

“We’ve got ourselves a real treat here, boys,” a man that Matt recognised said. Matt assumed that there were some newcomers this time. “He’ll let you do whatever you want to.” Matt could hear some chuckles and he could smell their arousal increasing. He heard a zip, and he began to breathe faster, but before anyone approached, he heard the door open.

 

“Matt!” Matt tensed. He would recognise that voice anywhere. “Get away from him,” Foggy yelled.

 

“Hey, man. He wants it more than we do,” one of the men tried to explain, but Foggy was running towards him, kneeling down next to him.

 

“No, Foggy, no,” Matt whispered. “You have to leave.”

 

“Not without you, man. What were you thinking? Do you know how dangerous this is?”  He began to drag Matt off the floor, and Matt followed, not putting up a fight. He could feel the disappointment coming off the other men, but none of them tried to stop him. Matt traipsed behind Foggy like a zombie, mind and body numb.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt was still numb when they got back. He wouldn’t fight against Foggy, but he needed something that his friend couldn’t give him. He couldn’t tell where Foggy was taking him, and he couldn’t understand the words that he was saying either.

Matt barely registered it when they entered a house, his house. Ever since he had found out about Daredevil Foggy had had a spare key to Matt’s house and he used it to let them in.

Matt felt hands pushing him to the floor, but he was so far gone. He couldn’t hear anything, he couldn’t smell anything, and he was beginning to realise that he couldn’t feel much either. He could feel the hands on his shoulders but not the floor under his knees or the clothes on his body. He let out a long whine, terrified. It had never gotten this bad before.

He was sure Foggy was talking to him, but he couldn’t hear him. The only thing he could register were the hands slowly combing through his hair. He felt fingers pressing into his skull and along his neck, and he let himself relax. He let himself focus on the feel of another person’s touch.

As he closed his eyes and let his muscles loosen he began to register the other feelings around him. At first it was only the big things, the things he was touching, the press of his knees and toes against the floor, but slowly he was able to feel the air on his face and the callouses of Foggy’s fingers. Next was the sound. He could hear Foggy’s words, telling him  how well he was doing, what a good boy he was. He could hear the creaks of feet in the corridor, the wind outside the window, the water in the pipes. Finally he began to smell once more. He smelt the cars and the next door neighbour’s leftovers, but most importantly he could smell Foggy. Matt inhaled deeply, letting the scent of Foggy wash over him. That was the final straw. Matt breathed in, and suddenly he was back. His senses returned and his mind cleared and he found himself blushing under Foggy’s touch.

“Foggy,” he said, voice rough and cracking.

“Relax, go to sleep. We’ll talk about this in the morning.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this should probably have been included in the last chapter, but I just wanted this to be seen. Consequences and explanations will come next week.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt woke up the next morning feeling humiliated and miserable. His secret was out and now Foggy had seen him at his worst. Matt had been hiding this side of himself from his friend since they met. He had gone for years without ever telling him but he knew that couldn’t go on any longer. As much as he wanted to crawl away and hide, he could feel Foggy’s eyes on him and he knew he had to start talking. “I need the release,” he began, voice rough.

            “I thought that was what the fighting was for,” Foggy said.

            “Different sort of release,” Matt replied.

            “Sexual?” Matt scoffed loudly.

            “No. When I’m Matt I have to be in control. When I’m Daredevil I have to be controlling. When I’m… this other thing, I have to be controlled. I need different things at different times, so I found ways to get them.”

            “You don’t have to separate yourself, Matt,” Foggy said. “You can allow yourself to be controlled while still being yourself.” Matt looked towards where he knew Foggy was sitting and rolled his eyes, hoping he managed to make himself clear. “I’m not joking, Matt. If all you need is to let yourself give in sometimes, you can do that with me. I’d feel better if you did, actually. You couldn’t see the way those guys were looking at you last night. They can’t give you what you need.”

            “And you can?” Matt asked quietly.

            “Always,” Foggy replied with such sincerity that Matt wanted to grow. He stopped when he thought of something.

            “How did you find me last night?” he asked, hearing when Foggy’s heart sped up a bit.

            “You weren’t acting right. I may have followed you.” He seemed embarrassed but he recovered quickly. “It was good I did anyway. I hate knowing that you’ve done that before and I don’t want you doing it anymore.”

            “I thought you didn’t judge people for their kinks,” Matt murmured.

            “I don’t. And I wouldn’t care if you just wanted to go off and get screwed by a bunch of men, that’s your business. But what you were doing was not safe, and was not giving you what you wanted. Let me help you, Matt. I know you better than anyone. I can give you what you need.” Matt thought about it, but in the end there wasn’t much argument.

            “Alright.”


	4. Chapter 4

Matt woke up the next morning feeling humiliated and miserable. His secret was out and now Foggy had seen him at his worst. Matt had been hiding this side of himself from his friend since they met. He had gone for years without ever telling him but he knew that couldn’t go on any longer. As much as he wanted to crawl away and hide, he could feel Foggy’s eyes on him and he knew he had to start talking. “I need the release,” he began, voice rough.  
“I thought that was what the fighting was for,” Foggy said.  
“Different sort of release,” Matt replied.  
“Sexual?” Matt scoffed loudly.  
“No. When I’m Matt I have to be in control. When I’m Daredevil I have to be controlling. When I’m… this other thing, I have to be controlled. I need different things at different times, so I found ways to get them.”  
“You don’t have to separate yourself, Matt,” Foggy said. “You can allow yourself to be controlled while still being yourself.” Matt looked towards where he knew Foggy was sitting and rolled his eyes, hoping he managed to make himself clear. “I’m not joking, Matt. If all you need is to let yourself give in sometimes, you can do that with me. I’d feel better if you did, actually. You couldn’t see the way those guys were looking at you last night. They can’t give you what you need.”  
“And you can?” Matt asked quietly.  
“Always,” Foggy replied with such sincerity that Matt wanted to grow. He stopped when he thought of something.  
“How did you find me last night?” he asked, hearing when Foggy’s heart sped up a bit.  
“You weren’t acting right. I may have followed you.” He seemed embarrassed but he recovered quickly. “It was good I did anyway. I hate knowing that you’ve done that before and I don’t want you doing it anymore.”  
“I thought you didn’t judge people for their kinks,” Matt murmured.  
“I don’t. And I wouldn’t care if you just wanted to go off and get screwed by a bunch of men, that’s your business. But what you were doing was not safe, and was not giving you what you wanted. Let me help you, Matt. I know you better than anyone. I can give you what you need.” Matt thought about it, but in the end there wasn’t much argument.  
“Alright.”


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a month since the incident and Matt was starting to get anxious again. He was desperate to get release but he was too scared to talk to Foggy. He knew his friend told him to go to him, but he didn’t know how to tell him what he needed. He decided that the best thing to do was to pretend that last month never happened and to go back to his usual routine.

 

He waited until nightfall and then he snuck out of his house. Or he would have, if Foggy was standing there waiting for him outside his door. “What are you doing here?” Matt asked.

 

“I could tell you were getting antsy, Matt,” Foggy replied. “I told you to come to me when you needed it, and I was serious. I don’t want you going back there.” Matt looked down to the floor, ashamed although he wasn’t quite sure why. “Why didn’t you come to me, Matt?” Foggy asked, sounding disappointed.

 

“I don’t know,” Matt murmured.

 

“That’s not an answer,” Foggy said. When Matt didn’t reply, Foggy stepped into the room. “I guess I’ll just have to punish you for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short and I know I've been very irregular with my updates. I am trying to get back on track but this week has been very stressful. Hopefully this will tide you over till next week. Sorry for the wrong update as well, I fixed it as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt was lying in bed, hands and feet tied to the posts, unable to move. He whined desperately as he heard Foggy move around him. He was sweating and panting, and the fire behind his eyes was out of focus, leaving him completely blind. “Foggy,” he moaned lowly, stutteringly.

 

“Just relax, Matty,” Foggy’s voice sounded through the room, calming and in control. “This may be a punishment, but I promise I’ll go easy on you. You’re doing so well.” His voice was sweet and smooth and it danced through Matt’s mind, putting him at ease but making him long to be touched.

 

“What are you going to do?” he asked but he knew that he sounded like a child scared of being punished for smashing a glass.

 

“It’s nothing for you to be afraid of. I’m just going to talk to you a little bit. You’re doing great, just let yourself go. Let yourself relax into the bed. Stop talking, just listen.” Foggy’s voice was strong and calm but Matt began to squirm. His skin was dripping with sweat and he felt as if his skin was going to come off.

 

“Foggy, please!” he begged.

 

“I told you to be quiet,” Foggy snapped and Matt froze. “Just listen. You’re being so good for me right now, doing as I tell you. I know you want to move, want me to touch you, but I’m not going to do that. You’re going to stay there and I’m going to stay here. You’re going to listen to me as I tell you how good you are. You’re going to pay attention as I tell you what a good boy you are. You don’t need those other men; you don’t need to be treated rough. You just need to take a break and let someone else tell you what to do.”

 

Foggy’s voice was thick with emotion, but Matt was too far gone to tell what it was. All he knew was that he hadn’t felt this good ever before. Matt pulled at his restraints and arched off of the bed as he felt himself come undone.

 

The pleasure was almost painful and Matt was surrounded by a shrill ringing. After what seemed like an eternity, it ended and Matt collapsed back against the bed, exhausted. He began to focus in on his surroundings again, hearing Foggy’s steady breathing nearby. “That wasn’t a very good punishment,” he murmured. Foggy laughed loudly, seeming to lose all his calm control.

 

“It worked didn’t it?”

 

“Mmmm,” Matt hummed. “Yes it did.”

 

* * *

 

Matt had never been so happy in his life. Finally there was someone who knew about every part of his life. More than that, Foggy was involved in all of it.

 

The friends had turned it into a regular thing, meeting up at least once a week, and Matt hadn’t realised how much he had been holding back. Being able to relax and release had made him more open with people and made him less likely to risk his life for no reason.

 

Foggy was enjoying himself as well, although a large part of that was knowing that he was finally helping Matt, even if it was slightly different to the way Matt had helped him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [tumblr](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com/), and check my [writing](http://madoulgeris.weebly.com/) [blogs](http://fairytalesoftheworld.weebly.com/).


End file.
